The Battle After Blood
by Triqums
Summary: Maura finds it difficult to deal with the events of the shooting and is overwhelmed. While Maura helps Jane recover physically she will need to help Maura deal with the horrors of that day. Set between 1x10: "When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang" and 2x01: "We Don't Need Another Hero"


**A/N: It has been a while since I have written but I felt something was missing after that time jump between the season 1 finale and the season 2 premiere. This is story aims to fill that gap. I know its been done many times but I hope you'll still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights. The characters and overlying storyline belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro and TNT.  
><strong>

**RIRIRIRI**

She sees the chaos ensue in front of her as soon as she pushes through the doors of Boston P.D. headquarters. She sees Jane as she struggles with Bobby. She sees Jane pull the gun towards her stomach, and then she hears the shot. It terrifies her when she sees the scream and sees the both of them fly to the ground. Her heart is beating at a rapid speed and she has never been so terrified. All she can think about is getting to Jane.

Once she finally reaches the last step she fall on her knees next to Jane. Fueled by hatred she pushes Bobby out of the way wanting to diminish any contact between Jane and this monster. She notes that Jane's eyes are close and she is unresponsive, but gently touches her face anyways "Jane! Can you hear me? JANE!"

Next she reacts by instinct while she can feel the tears streaming down her face, she doesn't acknowledge them while she desperately looks for an item to put pressure on the wound. She spots Vince running towards them and she screams at him for his jacket in a voice she barely recognizes as her own. She feels the blood streaming through her fingers. She has never been terrified of blood before, even when she was young she has always seen it as a fascinating part of the human body, and admired its function. She handles blood on a daily basis during an autopsy not to mention during various rotations during medical school. But right now the angry red liquid feels like it will burn her skin. However as soon as she feels the material of Korsak's jacket in her outstretched hand she brings it to replace her hand and presses it against Jane's abdomen. She recognizes the growing pool of blood on the pavement below them, and puts Jane's head on her lap whilst trying to put pressure on the exit wound with her bare hands. In this moment she hates all her medical knowledge, as thoughts of all the implications and consequences unwillingly come to mind.

It is only when she starts to frantically look around, searching for help that she sees all the movement of police officers around the scene. She sees an officer she doesn't immediately recognise bending down Bobby putting his fingers to his neck and vaguely hears him say "No pulse. He's gone." Then she hears lieutenant Cavanaugh screaming through his radio demanding to person on the other end to get there "NOW!" She hears him finish the conversation and she quickly lock eyes with him and sees the anguish in his face. In the background she can hear the overpowering sound of sirens approaching and she looks back down to Jane. She looks even worse than the mere seconds before and the blood continues to poor through her fingers, and hates that even with all her knowledge she has no idea how to help her best friend.

"Jane. Help is on the way. Hold on." She hears Frost say to Jane. "Please" Maura whimpers in addition losing her strength to speak. She hears the ambulance arriving and looks up and sees Frankie being wheeled out of the building by the EMTs and sees him looking over with searching eyes using all his power to be able to look up, and sees the exact moment that he realises that Jane is injured. His face shows the exact moment that he notices the brunette and the blood, so much blood. And she knows that if the EMTs didn't hold him down he would have tried to force his way to Jane, but instead I see his lips move and even though he is too far away to hear through all the chaos around them, she knows he is yelling her name making the tears stream even harder down her own face.

The paramedics of the second ambulance have just arrived and assess the situation and immediately reach to take over. However she can't seem to let go and it takes Korsak and Frost to hold her back while the paramedics do their job. She continues to chant "please" in murmured whispers. She starts to function again when she sees the EMTs take away Jane and sprints after them not wanting to leave her behind. She jumps in the ambulance not looking back at the chaos, or at Korsak, Frost or any other friends and acquaintances that are left behind all she can think about is Jane.

They soon leave the scene and she can do nothing while looking at the paramedics working on Jane, and it is only when she sees them start the process of resuscitation that she realises they've lost a heartbeat. "No. No. NO!" is all that Maura can get out of her mouth at that exact moment.

RIRIRIRI

She sits in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room when she hears her name being yelled and footsteps rushing towards her. She looks up to see Angela approaching her, with a look so devastating that she wants to look away. She sees Frank, Korsak and Frost behind her each with their own terrors written across their faces. Immediately she feels terrible. Ever since her friendship with Jane she found herself building a close relationship with the matriarch of the Rizzolis. She hates herself for not thinking to call Angela and let her know that two of her children were currently fighting for their lives in a hospital.

"Angela. I am so sorry I did not call you. I didn't even think. I am so sorry!" Maura says, truly realising what she has done. Tears that have never stopped since outside the BPD headquarters continue to flow down her cheeks.

"No, Maura, No." The older Rizzoli says fighting to get the words out whilst stopping her motion to hug her when she notices the state Maura is in. She looks down and takes in her own appearance. The white in her dress barely visible anymore and her hands and arms still fully covered in blood, Jane's blood.

"We called her on our way over" She hears Frost mentions but she is already looking back at Angela whose tears are untamable. She gives you a hug regardless but quickly pulls back when she hears the female doctor approaching "Dr. Isles?" All heads turn towards the same direction hoping for any kind of news. "Are you family of Detective Rizzoli and Officer Rizzoli?" She asks taking in the room full of people. "Yes, can you tell us anything?" Frank asks seeming to be the only person that can voice his thoughts.

"Frank Junior is currently in surgery as the force of the bullets hitting the vest has caused internal bleeding, but due to the remarkable work of Dr. Isles on the scene the doctors are optimistic. Jane has lost a lot of blood through both the entrance wound and the exit wound, however it seems that the bullet has missed any major organs, but we can't know the extent of the injuries until further in the surgery" The news hits the group of people with a great impact. Neither one of them knowing exactly how to feel about this information, which the doctor seems to pick up on and continues.

"They are both still in critical condition, but we are doing everything we can. I promise you that. I am sorry but I need to ask you to fill in these papers, and sign consent, so we can continue to do everything we can to help them." She explains in a sympathetic voice. Angela lets out another sob and Frank wraps an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to console her. The nurse continues focusing on Maura again "I will make sure to let you all know as soon as there is anything new." Maura nods in appreciation "Thank you, Dr. Gillian." With one forced smile she looks back at the room full of people and starts to walk away

None of them speak after the Doctor departure, all inside their own minds fully realising the damage of this horrible day. The day that Boston P.D. headquarters, once associated with safety, was taken over by horror as one of their own turned on them. Maura sinks back down in a chair and puts her hand in her hair and continues to sit like that for what feels like days, waiting for news.

RIRIRIRI

An hour and a half later she feels someone touch her shoulder and looks up to see Angela sitting next to her. The tears no longer flowing down her cheeks, but the traces of pain still unmistakably present in the woman's face.

"Thank you." She whispers in a hoarse voice and looks Maura directly in the eyes. Maura is surprised by the words and by the sincerity that is put into those words.

"For what?" She asks the woman her voice still unstable. Ever since the doctor informed them on the status of both Rizzoli's half an hour ago she herself has felt completely empty no longer being able to produce new tears, but feeling not much better. They had been informed that Frankie was stable and Maura was so glad. She had a good relationship with the middle Rizzoli and saw him as her own brother and she felt relieved to know that he was safe. Even more so she knew that Jane would be so thankful that Frankie would be ok. She even protected her brother to the extent of shooting herself in order to get him help as soon as possible.

"Lt. Cavanaugh filled us in on what happened and he explained to us what you did for Frankie. That you treated him and that you saved his life." She pauses "I don't know how to thank you Maura." Her voice breaks once again and she leans in to hug Maura. Even though she doesn't like to be hugged when she is very upset she cherishes this moment of comfort, the warmth of a Rizzoli. The warmth she is used to from Jane, it comfort her to feel a connection to Jane through the arms of Angela.

"I just did the procedures, it was all Jane. If Jane wasn't there I am not sure I could have done it at all" I answer honestly. "Jane is the one who saved him." She adds thoughtfully.

"Don't sell yourself short. You are a genius Maura, thank you. You saved my baby. You and Jane make a great team" with that she stands up and pulls Maura with her who looks at her questionably. " Let's get you cleaned up" with that she pulls her into the nearest bathroom and ignores the protest coming from her mouth.

RIRIRIRI

It takes another 2 hours before Dr. Gillian comes through the door once more, everyone rising from their chairs as soon as they spot her. None of them wanted to leave the hospital before they knew Jane would be ok.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and she is stable…." Everyone lets out a relieved breath and the doctor continues "…however we need to keep a close eye on her for the next 24 hours, but it is looking good. She is being moved to a recovery room now, I will take you to her, but only one or two people at the time for now"

The group of people looks at each other and they give understanding glances towards Angela and Frank whom nod in appreciating before following the doctor.

It is only after they left that the day truly catches up with Maura and she leans on the wall for support and slides down it in a loud sob. Her mind resurfacing the images of the initial appearance of the men with guns into the Morgue, Jane appearing with Frankie, Jane's screams to make her help Frankie, Jane saying they trust her, the look on Frankie's face when she pushed the needle in his chest, Bobby's betrayal, Jane's protective hand on her back after he shot one of his men, the sight of Jane being dragged away, the smoke bomb, the run from the morgue to find Jane, the shot and the most of all the blood and what it meant.

**A/N: I plan to continue this story, as by starting this story I wanted especially focus on Maura and Jane in the hospital. Like Maura breaking down over what happened that day. She will not be sure how to handle everything and will try to detach herself a little bit. Jane helping Maura dealing with it, and also thanking her for everything she did for Frankie. It will strengthen their relationship. Not sure if I should make it an eventual Rizzles or just focus on making the beautiful friendship even stronger.**


End file.
